gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06F Zaku II
The MS-06F Zaku II is one of many variants of the MS-06 Zaku II series and first appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type was heavily armored, which made it heavy and difficult to maneuver. However, further research and development would lead to the creation of a lighter, improved model designated the F-Type Zaku II. The F-Type then quickly become the definitive version of the Zaku II. Because of the Antarctic Treaty, the F-type lacks the radiation shielding of its predecessor. The Principality of Zeon saw great potential with the unit and created multiple variants to perform different roles, with some being successful and others not. The MS-06F was the most produced mobile suit during the One Year War and among its numerous pilot include the highest-scoring Zeon ace of the war, Breniff Oguz. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. The Zeon Remnants' Zaku II units in "U.C. 0096: Last Sun" had Shoulder Shields treated with anti-beam coating for better protection against beam weaponry. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. Fed by a 32 rounds magazine, it is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. ;*Arm Machine Gun :The Zeon Remnants' F-type Zaku II units shown in "U.C. 0096: Last Sun" were equipped with a magazine-feed, 105mm-calibre machine gun on right forearms. These projectile firing weapons are highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Ex-T2-2 Beam Bazooka :A weapon originally developed for the MS-09R Rick Dom. The bazooka has its own internal reactor, rather than an E-cap, and is, essentially, a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. Due to using a reactor rather than an E-cap, the bazooka is capable of a single sustained blast or several short bursts, requiring a lengthy recharge period of approximately 10 minutes before it can be used again. ;*Gatling Shield :A weapon from the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, it is a shield with a powerful, drum-and-belt fed, 75mm Gatling Gun attached to it. The Gatling Gun can detach from the shield itself when it runs out of ammunition. ;*Heat Hawk Type 5 :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*Folding Hawk :The Zeon Remnants' F-type Zaku II units shown in "U.C. 0096: Last Sun" could be equipped with optional Folding Hawk, a compact, collapsible polearm weapon with its blade that can be superheated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. The long reach of the weapon gives the Zakus a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. The Zaku II can optionally equip up to four cracker grenades, that are stored on the left and right waist armor racks, with two on each side. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :A pair of optional 3-tube missile pods can be mounted on the legs for mid to long-range attacks. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*Sea Serpent :A handheld, wired grappling weapon that can be used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. Its tip contains verniers that helped in controlling its trajectory. History The Zaku II was eventually replaced by the MS-07B Gouf for ground combat. With the debut of the MS-09B Dom and the MS-09R Rick Dom, the Zaku II was largely regarded as obsolete and the MS-09B became the new frontline mobile suit. Lastly, the MS-14A Gelgoog had all but sealed the Zaku II's fate due to its high-performance and ability to use beam weaponry. However, despite the fact that Zeon had developed more powerful mobile suits, they also produced several variations of the Zaku II as the war continued. This is sometimes justified by describing the Zaku as being easier to pilot than other, more powerful mobile suits. After One Year War, the F-type Zaku IIs would be kept and used by Axis Zeon and Zeon Remnants in decades to come. As depicted in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun, the F-type Zaku IIs underwent numerous modifications, including anti-beam coating on Shoulder Shield, and inclusion of new fixed firearms and optional melee weapons. Variants ;*MS-06F Zaku Minelayer ;*MS-06FS Zaku II ;*MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom ;*MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] ;*MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai ;*MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type ;*MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type ;*MS-06M Zaku Marine Type ;*MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Gallery MS-06F Zaku II.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II: color art by Kunio Okawara Ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku Bazooka Rick Dom - Beam Bazooka.png|Beam Bazooka ms-06-missilepod.jpg|3-tube Missile Pod ms-06-cracker.jpg|MIP-B6 Cracker Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Type 5 LastSun0096_p03_ZakuII_ArmMachineGun.jpg|Arm Machine Gun (Zeon Remnant's unit; U.C. 0096) LastSun0096_p04_ZakuII_FoldingHawk.jpg|Folding Hawk (Rivet Acker's unit; U.C. 0096) Ms-06-f2-gundam0321024.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II as featured in Gundam War card game Asahi-3df-ms06f.jpg|CG render of MS-06F Zaku II (Standard colors) Shin-eis-scene-ch2.png|Shin Matsunaga and Dozle Zabi fighting in the One Year War Wolfgang Zaku.jpg skiuregatling.png|Quint's Zaku II, armed with Gatling shield and operating Skiure mobile turret, as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud zakualbert.jpg|Marchosias regiment's MS-06F Zaku II and its pilot, Albert Bell GTBM2 - Zaku II.png|Zaku II's as seen on Gundam Battle Assault Zaku II.jpeg|Gene's Zaku II inside Side 7 (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) zaku-denim.jpg|The wreckage of Denim's Zaku II being examined by E.F.F. officials (from Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed) ms06_Zaku_Thunderbolt_epi5_p01.jpg|December 31, U.C. 0079: MS-06 Zaku (Royal Guard Unit) fires 120mm Zaku machine gun during the defense of Zeon space fortress A Baoa Qu (from Gundam Thunderbolt ONA) StarBuildStrike10.png|A giant 1/48 Zaku II gunpla attacks the Star Build Strike Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MS-06F Zaku II.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Zaku2-evolve.jpg|Zaku II armed with Beam Bazooka (from Gundam Evolve) Gunpla OldZaku-Iropla.jpg|1/250 Iropla 1/250 MS-06 Zaku Production Type (1983): box art Diorama-Jaburo.jpg|Zaku II as part of 1/250 Original "A Downfall in Jaburo" diorama set (1981): box art OldZaku.jpg|1/144 original Mass Productive Zaku (1981): box art FGZaku.jpg|1/144 FG MS-06F Zaku II (1999): box art Zaku_2.png|1/144 HGUC MS-06 Zaku II (2003): box art ZakuII-Igloo.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06 Zaku II (MS Igloo Version) (Bandai Museum exclusive; 2004): box art GunplaStarterSet.jpg|1/144 HGUC "Gunpla Starter Set: RX-78-2 Gundam (Anime color) vs. MS-06F Zaku II (Anime color)" double pack (Special edition; 2010): box art Rg-1-144-ms-06f.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06F Zaku II (2011): box art RGZaku-RealType.jpeg|1/144 RG MS-06F Zaku II (Real Type Color Ver.) (San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 exclusive; 2013): box art OldZaku-100.jpg|1/100 original Mass Productive Zaku (1982): box art RealtypeZaku.jpg|1/100 original MS-06 Zaku (Real Type Colors) (1982): box art Mg-ms06f.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F/J Zaku II (1995): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS06FJ_OYW0079_box.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06F/J Zaku II (One Year War 0079 Color Version)" (Special release; 2005): box art Mg-ms06-f.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F Zaku II (Version 2.0) (2008): box art Pg002-Zaku-II-MS06F.jpg|1/60 PG MS-06F Zaku II (1999): box art PGZaku-Anniversary.jpg|1/60 PG "MS-06F Zaku II (30th Anniversary Extra Finish Version) (Limited release; 2010): box art MSM_Zaku_II.jpg|1/48 MSM MS-06 Zaku II (2011): box art BB Senshi 218.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi MS-06F Zaku II (2001): box art SDGG-17-ZakuII-Full.jpg|SDGG MS-06F/J Zaku II (Full Equipment) (1999): box art SDCS-Zaku II.jpg|SDCS MS-06F Zaku II (2018): box art SDCS Zaku II -Cross Silhouette Frame Ver.- -Clear Color-.jpg|SDCS MS-06F Zaku II Silhouette Frame Ver. Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Action Figures MSiA_ms06f_p01_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-06F Zaku II" (Asian release; 1999): package front view. MSiA_ms06f_TetsuToys_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-06F Zaku II" (Asian limited "Tetsu Toys" edition; 2000): package front view. MSiA_RX782-MS06F_RealType_p01.JPG|MSiA / MIA "RX-78-2 Gundam vs MS-06F Zaku II" double pack (Asian "Okawara's Illustration Version"; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms06f_2ndVer_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-06F Zaku II (Second Version)" (2002): package front view. MSiA_ZeonWeaponSet_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Weapon Set For Principality Of Zeon MS" figure set (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_ZeonWeaponSet_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Weapon Set For Principality Of Zeon MS" figure set (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive release; 2003): package rear view, showing product sample's compatibility with MSiA / MIA "MS-06F Zaku II (Ver. 2.0)" action figure. EMSiA_ms06f_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-06F Zaku II" (2005): package front view. EMSiA_ms06f_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-06F Zaku II" (2005): package rear view. EMSiA_ms06f-RealType_p01.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-06F Zaku II (Real Type Color)" (2008): package front view. EMSiA_ms06f-RealType_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-06F Zaku II (Real Type Color)" (2008): package rear view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p01_package.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): package front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p02_content.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): content front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p03_Products.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): finished products - Gelgoog-san (left), Captain Zaku (center), and Dom-san (right). RobotDamashii_ms06_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii MS-06 Zaku II (2011): package front view RobotDamashii_ms-06_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-06 Zaku II Ver. A.N.I.M.E" (2016): package front view RobotDamashii_ms-06_verANIME-RealType_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-06 Zaku II Ver. A.N.I.M.E Type Color" (Tamashii Nation 10th Anniversary World Tour "Osaka" exclusive; 2017): package front view KadoSenshi_MS-06_Zaku_II.jpg|Kado Senshi "MS-06 Zaku II" (1999): box art. KadoSenshi_MS-06_Zaku_BlackTriStars.jpg|Kado Senshi "MS-06 Zaku II (Black Tri-Stars Colors)" (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive; 2002): box art. Zeonography_3001a_JRiddenZakuR2_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom)" figure set (2003): package front view. Zeonography_3001a_JRiddenZakuR2_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom)" figure set (2003): package rear view. Zeonography_3001a_JRidddenZakuR2-JRiddenZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom): product sample (right) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom) (left). Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom)" figure set (2003): package front view. Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1_box-back.gif|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom)" figure set (2003): package rear view. Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1-ShinMatsunagaZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom): product sample (right) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom) (left). Zeonography_3003_RambaRalZakuI_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom)" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3003_RambaRalZakuI_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom)" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3003_RambaZakuI-RambaZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom)": sample product (bottom) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom) (top). Notes and Trivia *The Hajime Katoki-redesigned MS-06F Zaku II featured in Model Graphix's "Sentinel 0079" mecha design series would later be re-branded as MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA. *A MS-06F Zaku II was used as the basis of the monster "EI-14" in the anime King of Braves GaoGaiGar. Like the Zaku, it was lightly armed and was more of a bother to the series' titular mech. Unsurprisingly, this was allowed due to Sunrise making the series. * This is one of the very few non original units the Super Robot Wars games will allow original characters and minor characters from other Gundam works to pilot regardless of normal series restrictions, though this tends to be temporary and restricted to a few games in the franchise. References Sentinel Zaku II.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II: design and information as featured in Model Graphix's "Sentinel 0079" design series Zuom2.jpg|Zeon Remnants' MS-06F Zaku II as featured in U.C. 0096 Last Sun: information Ms-06F-risingsun.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II as featured in U.C. 0096 Last Sun: information and design from Gundam Prismatic Mobiles External links *MS-06F Zaku II on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06F 量産型ザクII